Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu
by CendrawasihError
Summary: Ruki akan pergi ke New York. Akan tetapi, dia harus melakukan satu tugas. Apakah dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat penting baginya ke Takato? Apa reaksi Takato terhadap hal yang disampaikan Ruki? Apa yang akan terjadi? I leave it to your imagination.


CendrawasihError: Halo semua! Kupersembahkan karyaku yang terbaru, berjudul 'Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu'

Terriermon: Ya, dan ini merupakan fanfic yang unik. Bukan hanya ini adalah songfic, tetapi fanfic ini menggunakan konsep "I leave it to your imagination", di mana pembaca hanya disuguhkan dialog tanpa adegan, yang membuat pembaca berpikir akan aktivitas yang mungkin dilakukan oleh para tokoh

Cendrawasih: Benar itu. (_sadar bahwa ada Terriermon_) Ahh, Terriermon! Ngapain lu di sini?

Terriermon: Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan berita. Jake dan Hiccup selamat, dan sekarang lagi dirawat di rumah sakit

CendrawasihError: Oh, baguslah. Gue pikir gue akan kehilangan mereka. Syukurlah...

Terriermon: Oh ya, satu lagi

CendrawasihError: Ada satu lagi?

Terriermon: Ya. Tadi Ruki bilang ke aku: "Tolong suruh CendrawasihError untuk tidak pergi ke kamarnya".

CendrawasihError: Lho, kenapa?

Terriermon: Aku tidak tahu. Katanya untuk berhubungan atau apa gitu. Habis itu dia langsung pergi bareng Takato

CendrawasihError: APA? (_langsung lari ke kamar_) SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! MENGAPA HARUS KAMARKU!

Terriermon: Yah, dia pergi. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, kata CendrawasihError: "I do not own what I do not own. That is that.". Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Ruki!"

"Hmm? Oh, rupanya kau sudah sampai, Takato. Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Takato, tahukah kau alasanku memanggilmu untuk datang ke taman dan menemuiku?"

"Tidak, Ruki, aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa? "

"Aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu yang penting: aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke New York."

_Dengarlah sayangku_

_Janganlah kau bersedih lagi_

_Aku bisa mengerti mengapa_

_Kau memilih 'tuk tinggalkanku_

_Dan pergi dengannya_

_Jujurmu padaku_

_Sudah cukup bagiku_

_Kini ku bisa cari pacar_

_Yang sudah antri menungguku_

_Sedari dulu_

"Pindah? Ke New York? Mengapa bisa seperti itu, Ruki?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ibuku menerima tawaran kontrak _modeling_ oleh salah satu _modeling agency_ terkemuka di dunia. Karena gajinya yang lumayan tinggi, ditambah kesempatan untuk tampil di berbagai negara, maka ibuku menerima tawaran itu, dan kami diharuskan pindah ke New York, di mana _modeling agency_ itu berkedudukan."

"Jika seperti itu, lalu mengapa kamu hanya memanggil aku ke sini? Mengapa tidak semua _Tamers_ dipanggil saja? Kami kan bisa mengadakan pesta perpisahan untukmu."

"Aku juga awalnya memanggil kalian semua, Takato. Akan tetapi, kami diharuskan berangkat malam ini juga, jadi tidak akan sempat bagi kalian untuk mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Lagipula, ada satu lagi hal yang perlu kuberitahukan kepadamu. Sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi."

"Satu hal lagi?"

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak harus memberitahu kau sekarang. Sayangnya, aku akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi, jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahumu sekarang. Takato?"

"Ya, Ruki?"

"Aku...aku...mencintaimu."

_Sesungguhnya hatiku ingin menahanmu_

_Kamu jangan pergi, kamu jangan pergi_

_Sesungguhnya jiwaku bisa gila jika hidup tanpamu_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

"A...a...apa? M...men...mencintaiku? K...k...kamu tidak be...ber...bercanda, bukan?"

"TIdak, Takato, aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dulu aku adalah seorang gadis yang sombong, tinggi hati, dan tidak mempunyai belas kasihan. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah diriku sendiri. Jika bukan karenamu, mungkin aku akan hancur karena keegoisanku."

"A...aku tidak me...mengerti..."

"Kaulah yang menyadarkan diriku betapa bodohnya aku berpikiran bahwa pertemanan itu tidak penting. Kaulah yang membantuku untuk tidak menutup diriku. Kaulah yang membukakan hatiku kepada kasih...dan cinta."

"Lalu...sejak awal...tetapi mengapa...kau dan aku..."

"Awalnya aku tidak menyadari perasaan itu, dan butuh beberapa tahun bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Lagipula, aku pikir kau masih menyukai Juri, dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua."

"Te...te...tetapi, Ruki, aku dan Juri sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kami berdua hanya sebatas teman; tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Dan jujur, Ruki, sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, Ruki."

_Pergilah sayangku_

_Janganlah kau menoleh padaku_

_Aku hanya menangis bahagia_

_Ku tak mau kau melihat air mataku_

"Be...benarkah itu, Takato?"

"Ya, Ruki, memang benar. Awalnya aku menyukai kalian berdua: kau dan Juri. Akan tetapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku dan Juri hanya sebatas teman, dan perasaanku kepadamu pun bertambah."

"Jika memang seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu?"

"Jujur, Ruki, aku berpikir bahwa kamu menyukai Ryo."

"Ryo?"

"Ya, Ryo. Aku sering melihat kalian berdua bersenda gurau, jadi kupikir kalian sangat dekat. Juga, karena kalian merupakan juara _Digimon Tournament_, kalian kupikir cocok."

"Takato, tidak ada hubungan spesial di antara aku dan Ryo. Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, aku mencintaimu, Takato."

"Ya, aku juga sempat berpikir kalian hanya bercanda saja. Akan tetapi, ada satu lagi alasanku: aku takut."

_Sesungguhnya hatiku ingin menahanmu_

_Kamu jangan pergi, kamu jangan pergi_

_Sesungguhnya jiwaku bisa gila jika hidup tanpamu_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

"Takut?

"Aku takut, jika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, maka aku akan membuatmu marah, dan itu bisa merusak persahabatan kita yang telah berlangsung selama 4 tahun."

"Takato, mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ruki, aku mencintaimu, dan itu berarti aku bersedia untuk memberikan segala sesuatu untukmu. Jika menjaga persahabatan kita berarti memendam perasaanku, maka akan kupilih jalan itu."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Takato? Coba pikir, jika memang kita bersahabat, maka tidak akan mungkin aku marah kepadamu karena kau menyukaiku. Lagipula, aku juga mencintaimu, Takato."

"Kamu benar, Ruki. Jika saja aku bisa menyadari hal itu lebih awal, mungkin aku tidak akan setelat ini."

_TIdakkah kau sadari_

_Dari hari kehari_

_Kumemujamu, memanjakanmu_

_Dengan sepenuh hati_

_Tetapi yang terjadi_

_Hancurlah mimpi-mimpi_

_Kudapati dirimu telah pergi_

"Takato, lupakanlah masa lalu. Kita tidak bisa memutarbalikkan waktu. Yang penting adalah apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang."

"Tapi, Ruki, kamu akan berangkat ke New York. Bagaimana kita bisa terus berhubungan, terutama jika melihat betapa jauhnya jarak Tokyo-New York. Keluargaku ridak mampu untuk membeli tiket bagiku untuk ke sana."

"Bukankan kita bisa menggunakan telepon genggam untuk berbicara dan mengirim pesan satu dengan yang lainnya? Kita juga bisa menggunakan e-mail, dan bahkan _video call_ supaya bisa melihat muka sesama."

"Memang bisa seperti itu, Ruki, tetapi..."

"Dengarkan aku, Takato. Cara kita berhubungan itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah satu: maukah kau menemaniku sepanjang hidup kita berdua?"

_Sesungguhnya hatiku ingin menahanmu_

_Kamu jangan pergi, kamu jangan pergi_

_Sesungguhnya jiwaku bisa gila jika hidup tanpamu_

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

"Aku mau, tetapi aku tidak yakin jikan aku mampu untuk menjadi pasangan yang baik, yang bisa menyediakan segala keperluanmu, yang sanggup menemanimu bahkan jika semua orang membenci kita, yang..."

"Takato, aku percaya kau bisa. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah motivasi dan keberanian. Jika kau memiliki kedua itu, maka pasti kamu bisa. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

"Bukankan masih banyak orang yang lebih baik untukmu? Aku inginkan yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku merasa..."

"Percayalah, hanya kau yang terbaik untukku, dan hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Akan kutanya sekali lagi, Takato: maukah kau menjadi pasangan yang akan selalu berada di dekatku?"

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu_

"Ba...baiklah, Ruki! Aku mau menjadi pasangan hidupmu! Aku berjanji untuk tetap setia padamu, di setiap tempat dan setiap waktu."

"Terima kasih Takato. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ruki..."

_Aku terlalu...mencintaimu_

_

* * *

_Terriermon: Ya, sampai di sini saja ceritanya. Tunggu karya selanjutnya dari CendrawasihError

CendrawasihError: (_datang dengan badan penuh luka, kelelahan_) Pelajaran pertama, jangan melawan cewek monster yang mampu menjadi monster.

Terriermon: Biar kutebak: Ruki

CendrawasihError: Yep. Pas gue nyampe kamar, gue langsung buka pintunya. Gak taunya si Ruki lagi nyandar ke belakang pintu. Yah, dia terjatuh, dan langsung marah. Takato coba menghentikan, tapi tak bisa, nasih sudah menjadi bubur, Ruki langsung nyuruh Renamon untuk nyerang gue.

Terriermon: Lah, kau ngapain main masuk aja?

CendrawasihError: Ya, soalnya...jadi...eh... I leave it to your imagination

Terriermon: Seperti ceritanya

CendrawasihError: Yah, begitulah. Oh ya, review please! Review yang banyak akan menghasilkan cerita baru yang banyak!


End file.
